


Spectre Connected

by 5ievel



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, BAMF Wilbur Soot, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghost Wilbur Soot Angst, Ghost Wilbur Soot fluff, Ghost hunter SBI, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Humor, Hurt/Comfort, IRL Setting, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy Bois Inc-centric, Ughhh I hate tagging lol, Wholesome Ghost Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot has Powers, sbi, this is enough for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ievel/pseuds/5ievel
Summary: When not streaming, Philza, Technoblade, and Tommyinnit are hired as ghost hunters to get rid of a simple spectre but it turns out to be not what they thought.Now the group is 4 strong with their new ghostly adoption... Weren't they supposed to kill him?Spectres are often hated and immediately exterminated, especially ones with abilities. Wilbur, a ghost whos different from the usual monstrous beings, has to learn to hide or pose as a human if he wants to stay with his new family.The other three should really work on keeping him a secret from the public eye, which isn't easy to do when half your life is live-streamed...But they're having too much fun.
Relationships: Charlie Dalgleish & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 135
Kudos: 404





	1. Ghostbur joined the party!

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a oneshot I got way too attached to, soooo now it's going to be a big ol' AU series! :D  
> Because of that, chapter 1 is extremely close to the original oneshot but with more worldbuilding and things woo!!  
> Chapters are roughly in order of time, but they're not directly after the other.  
> Hope you enjoyyyy! I got plans for this :))

“Cmon Techno! There's supposed to be a guaranteed spectre in the office! Apparently, the worst it does is throw things, It's level L! It'll be an easy case. In and out!” Tommy tugged on the older's arm, attempting and failing to pull him to the door. He received a grunt in response “That's not the problem. You aren't supposed to be hunting anything yet, you still gotta train.” 

Phil piped in “Techno was 18 before I let him come with me.”

Tommy sighed and glared at his pink-haired brother. “But I will have two of you with me, It is only a couple of hours away and its the lowest rating!” 

Phil smirked in response before pulling a stereotypical thinker pose “I dunno Tommy. What if you aren't ready. What is level L?” 

The youngest was about to protest before realizing it was a compromise. He stood up straight and recited “L, or Lost! It is the lowest level. Your normal ghost. Quite common. Like every ghost, they can move around easily while invisible, can touch and move things, and can selectively possess objects. Easy to kill.” 

Phil's grin widened “What's the next level?” 

“Philllll do I really have to go through all of this??” He and techno both nodded at the outburst. “Tommy if you don't know these you can't come. I had to do the same thing on my first go.” 

Giving up the fight he continued on. “V or Verbal. They can do everything a lost can but has the added ability of communication. Uncommon but still relatively easy to kill, watch out for manipulation.” Phil nodded 

“A or Animal. Rare and often not verbal, A lost level ghost that exclusively possesses animals. Kill success and danger levels vary on the animal host.” Another nod. 

“H or Human. Rare and usually verbal level ghosts that possess living human hosts exclusively. Difficult to kill and dangerous as it is tough to leave the host uninjured.” A thumbs up.

“P or Power. Very rare. Can be verbal or non-verbal. Contains supernatural and often harmful abilities. These abilities usually relate to unforgiving deaths or their selected hosts. Very dangerous, difficult to kill.” A second thumbs up. 

“And finally, C or Configuration. The rarest of ghosts. They have a human form at their disposal without the need for a host. Often comes in two types, semi-human and unidentifiable. The latter being nearly impossible to tell apart from regular humans. Very dangerous, difficult to kill. Normal containment doesn't work on these types.” 

Phil started clapping, causing Tommy to brighten up “This means I can go right??” 

Techno moved forwards, interrupting Phil before he could speak. “And how do you normally trap a Spectre?” 

Tommy glared at him before responding “Lead them far away enough from their selected host type, they will then be trapped in their current haunt or forced out into their weaker invisible state.” He crossed his arms. “Happy now?” 

The pink-haired man sighed and begrudgingly nodded as Tommy cheered and ran into a separate room. “I'll go grab the salt and water!” Phil chuckled at the younger's excitement before heading into the kitchen “And I'll go pack the things we need for the trip.”

Finally getting into the vehicle, a folder was thrown at Techno. Opening it up he started to read aloud “Office building in Brighton. The last occupant was named Wilbur Soot, doesn't say how he died. Apparently, the ghost now residing in the office keeps shutting down the computers and throwing things around. This is preventing new people from using the space, hence why they asked for hunters. Seems like standard level lost things.”

Tommy only frowned for a second before bouncing in his seat. “We will get rid of this one with no problems! Then we can go find a stronger one!” 

That statement turned out to be wrong. 

Getting to the building went by without a hitch, but as soon as they entered the power to the entire building went out. Phil glanced to Techno “I thought it could only do minor shutdowns” Techno shrugged in response before continuing forwards and cautiously opening the office door and letting the other two in. “Must be an electrical type haunt” 

Phil handed a flashlight, prompting the younger to look around as he spoke “Is anyone here?” He received no response. “Wilbur Soot?” 

A speaker fizzled to life, its audio crackling and distorted “Hello? Who are you” 

Phil whispered to techno “Verbal spectre.” as Tommy laughed in excitement and shouted out, ignoring the disapproving looks sent his way. “Hah! You are here! Were going to kill you, bitch!” 

That was apparently the wrong thing to say. The speaker crackled again letting out an upset “What?” as the computer lights rapidly flickered on and off. Paper was thrown about wildly causing the two oldest members to reprimand Tommy. 

Techno quickly threw a glass bottle of water onto the computer set up and held his hands to his ears as the speaker let out an ear-piercing scream and the computer monitors shut off. 

“Well...That was anticlimactic isn't it mate?” 

He spoke too soon, a small explosion lit up the dark room just at Phil's ankles, causing him to jump backwards and splash a bottle of water down where he was. So much for a lost Spectre, it jumped to level P in a matter of moments. 

The speakers sounded with static before the same ghostly voice rang out “Stop it. Please. Leave me alone.” 

All three of the living occupants paused, it wasn't normal for a ghost to ask for anything, let alone politely. Normally they cause chaos and danger without any thought or care. 

Phil held his hand out to Tommy, clearly telling the boy to step down. “Will. You realize you're preventing people from coming to the office right?” 

The computer screens flickered again before staying lit, a static filled and faded image of a grey-skinned young male showing on the screen. Another thing to surprise the group, ghosts rarely show themselves, especially to its hunters. 

Techno raised a bottle, preparing to throw it at the monitor before Tommy grabbed his arm and stopped him. “Stop! Look at him Techno!” He lowered his hand and deposited the bottle into Tommy's hand. The ghost on the screen was looking at him, hands shaking in the air. He almost looked like he was melting, part of his form dripping off before quickly regenerating. 

The speaker repeated itself “Stop it. Please. Leave me alone.” 

Phil waved to the screen, smiling when it waved back. “Why are you still here?”

The static faded “My office.” 

Techno sighed, “You're dead Soot, You need to move on or we will deal with you.” 

Phil frowned at the bluntness and the ghost on the screen flickered away before appearing again, this time with his arms crossed. “Nowhere to go...Don't want to die..again.” 

Tommy and Phil shared a look towards each other, did they seem to pity it? It's dead. They shouldn't be feeling bad for it! They had a job to do! Techno sent a light glare to Phil whispering to the man “Philza, you cannot adopt him. It's a dead spirit for god sakes. A dangerous one.” 

Phil smirked and turned away before nodding to Tommy's unspoken question, promoting the younger to walk up to the haunted screen. 

“Wilbur! What if you come with us?” 

The ghost's face morphed to surprise before the screen completely shut off, worrying the trio before the screen came back with the ghost tilting his head towards the boy. “Come with? Where?” 

Tommy held out his phone towards the screen, letting the ghost look at it. “You seem to possess electronic things right? You can use my phone.” He swept an arm out towards the others in the room “You can move between all our phones, then you aren't stuck with one person. You'll have more freedom, and you won't be stuck haunting a lonely office computer!” 

Phil nodded and looked between the ghost and Techno “it would also fulfil our contract, we would have done our job and you don't have to die. I bet a spectre, especially as high in ranking as you around the house would be helpful too. It'll benefit both parties.” 

Techno couldn't argue those points, they were just told to get rid of the Spectre, not necessarily kill it. He wouldn't stop them, but that doesn't mean he trusted Wilbur. 

The ghosts gaze looked around the room before it paused on the open phone, clearly thinking it over and weighing the options. After a moment the ghost nodded and smiled at the trio and spoke, “Home...Thank you.” before the monitor shut down in a mess of pops and error noises, electricity sparking off the speaker and computer as the building lights turned back on. 

Tommy hummed as he glanced at his phone, laughing as it turned on showing a clearer photo of the ghost who meekly waved “Hello. Tommy, Technoblade, Philza.” 

They went in to exterminate a ghost and ended up taking it home. They were horrible hunters...but they didn't regret it.


	2. Tours and Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting home, Tommy is quick to show Wilbur around...Then the questions come.  
> Wilbur doesn't want to tell them too much, how could he trust people that originally tried to kill him?  
> The others learn about the powers Wilbur has, and Phil asks about his death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Wanted a second chapter since the first was basically a copy.  
> While I have the ideas for most chapters written, it was not all pre-written like the last one so updates will be slower. Hope you understand! :)  
> Enjoy!

Phil dropped Tommy off at home as he went with Techno to a site labeled as A, not letting the younger come deal with a spectre that high. They ignored the shouts of “But I dealt with Wilbur!! He was a PV ghost!!” so Tommy spent the rest of the afternoon running around the house and showing Wilbur around. 

He showed him all the electrical objects he was free to possess, and even showed him the parts of the house without any, claiming “Maybe you want to just float around all invisible and shit, who knows.” Wilbur doubted he'd go around that weak in a house of hunters he just met, but he appreciated the thought. 

Finishing the tour, he plopped down on the couch and faced the ghost towards him. “Wilbur, how far can your haunts reach?” 

The ghost frankly didn't want to answer that, that was trusting Tommy with the ability to trap him. The ability to easily kill him. 

Sounding much more clear and less broken without the use of busted speakers the ghost spoke up, “I don't know.” It was a lie, he knew he could easily reach anywhere in the house and maybe slightly outside, but Tommy didn't need to know that. 

“Wilbur, that's no fun...Want to test it out?” A hopeful glance was sent his way

“No.” 

The two missed the front door opening as they bickered back and forth over the matter. 

Tommy huffed at the ghost, who smirked in response. “Fine. What powers do you have then?” 

Wilbur thought it over, they knew most of his already, and it wasn't like they could do anything to stop him from using them even if they wanted to. What was the harm? 

“Control over the host, like all spectres.” He closed an app on the screen and pulled up a photo of an orca before shutting the phone off and on. Tommy's eyes sparkled at the sight “You could pull so many pranks with that!” 

“Spontaneous Explosions” Tommy remembered seeing that, he almost hurt Phil!

“Electricity production” A sudden shock caused him to drop the phone before laughing “You prick!” 

“And water manipulation” He didn't want to demonstrate that. It was a useless power, ghosts are easily killed by water so it's a risk whenever he uses it. 

A hand ruffled Tommy's hair as a third figure plopped down onto the couch. “That's a lot for one ghost, it's not often you see more than two.” 

Wilbur simply nodded, he wasn't sure what to make of Philza yet. Although he seemed kind, the man was clearly the most experienced. 

Phil stared at the screen “You seem to be very...unique. Why is that? Any idea?” 

It was clear that while Phil let him stay, he was still wary of deception, or perhaps thought he'd go feral and mean like most ghosts. 

Wilbur didn't want to be that way. He knew most ghosts gave in to it after being hunted or used as some sort of experiment, it was usually the human's fault. Being chased off and killed by what you used to be, by people you once cared about...it was terrifying, it created the need to fight back.

Wilbur didn't care about who was what. He didn't care what people could do and what others couldn't. He just wished for a place people could be themselves, a place of freedom. “No I don't know.” another lie, what a great start. 

The older male raised his eyebrow and hummed “I think it has at least partly something to do with your death.” He leaned forwards a bit “So tell me, Wilbur, how did you die?” 

Sensations flew through Wilbur. Bright. Hot. Burning. Falling. Cold. Wet. Freezing. He felt it back to back and all at once, his chest felt constricted, and despite having no need to breathe it felt like he needed to.

“--bur?”

Could ghosts hyperventilate? The pressure kept building in his chest, he could feel his limbs become limp as something like static and fire spread through them. 

“Wi--r?” 

His head hurt, his chest hurt...it all hurts. Why?! 

The phone screen glitched and sparked before shutting off. 

“Wilbur?” 

Tommy lightly hit Phil's shoulder “What did you do to him?!” When the oldest looked concerned and an unsure sound slipped past his lips, Tommy bolted to his room. 

Quickly flopping into his chair he pressed all the buttons his fingers could find “Wilbur?? You didn't die, did you?” 

Tommy's mouth fell slightly open as a sudden thought came to him, he desperately scrambled for a chord sitting on the ground and held up the end with a small cheer before plugging it into the phone. He was an electronic-based spectre, right? Would charging the current host even do anything? It was worth a shot.

Tommy sat waiting, knees pulled up to his chin. When a spark flew off the chord he started gently tapping the darkened screen. Would that give the ghost a headache? He didn't know how possession felt. 

“Wilbur?” 

The screen flashed to life. Tommy didn't know ghosts could look tired, they were dead after all. Wilbur, however, looked absolutely exhausted. Tommy hesitated, was he ok? “Did...Did you want me to unplug the phone?” 

The ghost shook his head. “Warm...Tired.” The screen turned black again. 

Tommy glanced around the room, nothing to help him. The spectre looked almost sad at Phil’s earlier question. Maybe cheering him up would help...maybe Wilbur wanted out of the house? It was a long day after all.

He tapped the screen again, waiting for Wilbur to turn it on himself. 

When the ghost appeared Tommy smiled at him. “Wilbur...Would you like to come to school with me tomorrow?”

Wilbur smiled back and nodded. That could be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello buddies!!  
> Thank you for reading!


	3. School and Streams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur goes to school, surely nothing will happen...  
> After school, Phil and Tommy decide to stream. Chat is unaware of the ghost tagging along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy hope you enjoy!

It was easy to get Wilbur to school unnoticed, Tommy just put in earbuds and played it off as talking on the phone. If no one saw the ghost on the screen, there would be no issues. 

In school, it was a whole different game. People were constantly in the halls, so Tommy kept the phone in his pocket, a simple fix for seeing the ghost sure, but it didn't stop a teacher from grabbing the earbud string and tugging it out. “Mr. Innit. Get to class, and hang up the phone. You don't want to be late.” 

Wilbur's laugh was audible before Tommy quickly fumbled and turned down the volume. “Yes ma’am” 

When the teacher left, Tommy mumbled out a swear before glaring at the phone “Wilbur! You prick!” He only laughed harder before the bell started to ring. Tommy harshly whispered to the ghost “I got a math test so stay silent, ok?” Wilbur nodded, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

The first half of the test went by fine, but partway through a Tofu Chan video started blasting from his backpack, causing quiet laughs around the room. Tommy groaned as his teacher started walking over and held their hand out. He reached into his backpack, making sure to flip off the ghost, before grabbing his now turned off phone and placing it into her hand. 

After the exam, he grabbed his phone and quickly walked over to the library, ducking into a private study room. “Wilbur!! What the fuck man?!”   
The ghost tried to apologize but his own giggles would cut him off, “Tommy--” He mimicked a deep breath “Tommy, I'm sorry.” The younger glared at him “I can make it up to you!” 

That made Tommy's eyebrows raise with curiosity. 

“Look I saw your grades--” 

“You bitch! You weren't supposed to go through my phone!” 

“Hey, you're doing fine except for one class!” He didn't acknowledge the privacy breach. “Watch!” 

The ghost suddenly disappeared from the screen, leaving Tommy to sit there huffing. What was Wilbur planning… 

A ping rang from the phone and he took a look, the screen read ‘grade updated: math’ 

“What?” He quickly opened up his grades, it's been bumped up by 8%. A laugh escaped his throat “Holy shit!” 

Wilbur popped up on the screen again, a smug smile on his face. 

“Wilbur this is ridiculous!! You’re so cool!!” 

The ghost went to respond but another bell interrupted him 

“Oh fuck I'm late.” 

Thankfully, Wilbur didn't make a sound during second period. After, however, The ghost looked a little too proud of himself, prompting Tommy to search through his phone. “Wilbur, what did you do?” 

“Nothing!” 

Tommy squinted at the ghost, something was up… Checking again he saw his Twitter blowing up, Tommy was prepared to yell at the ghost but was interrupted. 

“Tommy!!” He knew that voice! “Tubbo!!” 

The two met up quickly before Tommy grabbed Tubbo's' hand and pulled him towards the library “I got something to show you.” 

Tubbo seemed excited at the words, “What? What is it?” 

Tommy sat down and looked towards the other boy, seriousness on his face. “So, you know the hunt I got to go on yesterday?” Tubbo grinned “Yeah!! How'd it go?”

He nervously laughed and held out the phone, “Well...I wouldn't say we failed?” He tapped the screen...nothing happened.   
Tubbo tilted his head in confusion. “What do you mean?” 

Tommy tapped the screen again “Wilbur, Tubbo is a friend.” 

Suddenly the phone turned on, Wilbur sending a small wave to the boy. 

“Tommy what? Is that--” He nodded “You kept it?!” Wilbur looked unhappy at the words, and Tommy nodded again. 

“Wh- This isn't pokemon Tommy! You can't just-- What are people going to say?!” 

Wilbur frowned and the phone shut off. “Tubbo! No one will know, so they won't say anything!” He hesitated “You won't say anything will you? Wilbur is different, he's my friend.” 

“I promise I won't say a thing.” He looked at the phone “Wilbur, was it? I'm Tubbo.” 

Wilbur showed up on the screen, noticeably calmer than before, but still clearly cautious. “Hello, Tubbo.” 

The boy's jaw fell open slightly. Sure he greeted the ghost, but he wasn't expecting an answer! “Tommy, what ranking is he? I thought you said lost” 

Tommy grinned “PV” 

“What?!” Tubbo shouted, before quickly glancing around the library apologetically at the people looking their way. “Dude! That's so cool!!” Wilbur smiled. 

The rest of the day went on without incident, and Wilbur enjoyed his time at the school. It's a lot easier to love when you don't have to do any work, but soon the final bell rang and it was time to leave. 

____

Getting home, Tommy set the phone on his desk as he booted up his computer. “Will. I'm going to be streaming, so I won't be able to talk to you.” 

Wilbur simply nodded before searching up Geoguessr, seemingly content to do his own thing. Tommy huffed out a laugh before starting the stream. 

Tommy talked to chat while playing Minecraft, and it wasn't long before Philza also joined the call. The two decided to play Terra Swoop Force, Phil was clearly better at the game. 

After being beat in both the first and second tunnel, Tommy sent a quick look to Wilbur who previously abandoned his game a while ago to watch. 

Seeing the unspoken question, Wilbur disappeared from the screen and a small crackle could be heard from Phil's mic. It wasn't long before Phil's character suddenly jerked into a wall, causing him to crash and allowing Tommy to pass by. 

Wilbur's laugh was quiet but Tommy could still hear it through Phil's mic and laughed along with the ghost. Their laughter drowned out Phil's shouts and claims of cheating. 

Chat seemed confused at what happened but was entertained non the less. 

Their gaming stream soon turned into a chill stream as they allowed chat to ask questions. 

There were plenty of questions about how to start streaming and questions of their favorite things, but a unique donation read out through Phil's mic. “How did ghost hunting turn out?” The two hesitated, they told chat whenever they went so they didn't expect a stream, but they aren't usually asked about it afterward. 

“Fine chat. Nothing special, just a Lost ghost.” Phil sent an apologetic look to the ghost on his second monitor. 

Unfortunately, that donation prompted many others about ghosts and soon they were explaining rankings, classifications, and even hunting methods. Wilbur quickly left the room to god knows where when the topic started. 

“Why don't you hunt them on stream? There would be plenty of views.” 

Tommy mumbled, “That's just fucked up.” 

Phil stared directly into his camera. “That's cruel chat. They used to be people, just like you or I. They should at least get some privacy when moving on alright? Imagine if you were watching a stream and it's someone you know, that's a big no.” 

Tommy hummed in agreement “We will never ever do that on stream, you will have to live with the usual content.” 

The duo ended the stream not long after, and a warm feeling pooled in their chest as a small digital sticky note popped up on their computer screens. 

‘Thank you :)’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tada!


	4. Weakness: Sleep, & Viruses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's discovered that a spectre such as Wilbur has two weak spots. 
> 
> 1\. Did you know electrical ghosts have an off button?  
> 2\. Ouch, that computer virus doesn't look too healthy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyy another chapter before work!!

There turned out to be two non-lethal weaknesses to a spectre like Will. The first was discovered by Tommy. 

The boy sat staring at the plugin attached to his wall. He had an idea...but would it work? He hoped it would. 

“Oh, Wilby!!” He shouted, “Come here!!” 

Sure enough, his phone lit up. “What do you want you gremlin, I was talking with Technoblade.” 

Tommy quickly plugged in the phone, not explaining anything to the ghost. 

“Tom--wh-” Wilburs form swayed and it almost looked like he was yawning. Soon his eyes were practically closed and he appeared to be heavily struggling, “You...prick.” the phone shut off.

A loud laugh burst from Tommy's mouth, it worked!! “Techno!! Phil!!!” 

Footsteps could be heard from the hall before the door flew open, “Tommy?” “What's wrong?” 

The boy was still giggling, “I've just discovered the best thing. Big dubs has an off switch.” He tapped the phone cord and turned on the phone, showing a sleeping Wilbur before turning it off again with a laugh. 

This knowledge was quick to be abused. 

Wilbur would sit in Technoblades phone, digging around his apps and searches. Techno would keep closing down the newly opened tabs, but the ghost simply opened them again. The last straw was when Wilbur opened up his youtube account and started messing about. “Alright Will. That's enough, I think you need a bit of a nap.” 

The ghost was quick to close out and stop what he was doing “Wait!! Techno no! Please don't!” but it was too late and he quickly found his senses dulling and the phone changing to black. 

When Phil streamed, Wilbur would often watch. He’d even mess around with the controls occasionally, or type something in chat. Phil was fine with that, it didn't harm him in any way, until it came to his hardcore world. Wilbur nearly drowned him and the older man glared at the computer before silently pointing to his phone. The ghost hesitantly obeyeda and soon regret it when Phil plugged in the phone. Weak mumbles and complaints were heard, and chat was left wondering what the hell just happened. 

Tommy did it the most often by far out of the three, whenever the spectre decided to follow along at school, Tommy would put him asleep during class to avoid any more incidents like the first day. He even showed Tubbo the trick! The two boys would use it to win the occasional argument, simply claiming to fall asleep meant defeat. 

Wilbur got his chance at retaliation one day when the family was sat on the couch watching documentaries. He was interested in it himself until one about anteaters came up. “They're disgusting!! Worst animal by far!” The others simply laughed and shrugged him off. 

He sighed and possessed the tv. Ignoring the questions floating around the room of his actions, he changed the show. Shouts were thrown his way and the ghost sent them all a smug look. “What are you going to do? You can't charge a tv.” 

\---

The second weakness was found by Chat. 

They were all streaming together, Wilbur possessing Technoblade's computer. It was fun until Techno received a donation with a link. “Chat, is this appropriate? Am I going to get demonetized?” Most of the responses were positive, so he clicked it.

It brought up a sketchy looking website, with pop-ups quickly building. He closed it immediately. “Chat. What did I say about sending me bugged sites?” Phil laughed “Chats trying to give you a virus” 

Turns out, Chat did in fact give his computer a virus. It took a while to notice, but Wilbur started incoherently mumbling to himself and his normally melting form was struggling to regenerate, chunks missing longer than usual before finally appearing again. 

“Guys? I think we should end the stream, somethings not right with uh...W” The other two caught on pretty quickly and started to say goodbye, ignoring all the questions about what ‘W’ was. 

It didn't take long before everyone was standing in Techno's room, “What's wrong with Wilby?” 

The spectre in question was looking at his own hands confusedly. 

“I think Chats link did this?”

Phil tapped at the screen “Will?” Hearing his own name, he blearily looked up and smiled “Mr Hunter Philza!” His speech was slurred, slow, and dragged out. 

Tommys look of concern lessened slightly at Wilbur's outburst “How long will he be like this?” Two shrugs answered his question. 

They checked up on the ghost hourly, and it seemed to progressively get worse, eventually, nearly all his semblance of sanity was gone. 

“Tomzablade!” The ghost laughed before falling over and delving into ramblings that made no sense. His image was glitchy and jumping around the screen. 

“Should we...run a virus cleaner? We need Wilbur out of there first.” 

The three debated on how to do that before Phil tapped the screen again. “Wilbur!” When the ghost was looking at him, albeit weakly, he tapped his phone “Can you come here?” 

Wilbur paused in thought, before getting distracted by something on the computer screen. 

“Will.” Phil tapped the phone screen again. 

Finally seeming to understand, he nodded, nearly tipping forwards at the action, and disappeared. When the spectre appeared on the smaller screen, he hummed happily “It's colder here.” 

While Phil and Techno worked on cleaning the computer, Tommy grabbed the phone and plugged it in to charge, hearing no complaints from its occupant. 

When Wilbur recovered, he didn't remember the stream nor what happened afterwards. The others were happy to recap and relentlessly tease him for whatever was said and done while infected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!! I'm on the fluff train, for now, angst is a future stop though no worries :)


	5. Competitions & Prying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur and Tommy are having a blast with Wilburs abilities, but this raises Philza's curiosity, and he tries again to figure out more about their resident spectre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry its a bit shorter than normal, but I hope you still enjoy :)  
> Also reminder, these chapters arent all directly after the past one (Some are but others have time gaps between them)

“Wilbur, what time is it in Florida?” 

“9:32 am” 

“Wilbur! What's the answer to this equation?” 

“You're supposed to be doing your own homework Tommy….576” 

“Wilbur! Whats--”

“I'm not your Siri.” 

Tommy stared at the screen, a smile on his face. “You're right, she's much better than you. Hey Siri!”

The phone dinged and Wilbur jumped before quickly shoving Siri’s bubble off the screen. “Hey no! Get your own phone you bitch, this one's mine.” 

“Are you jealous??” He laughed, “Of Siri? Can the great Wilbur Soot not stand any competition?” 

The ghost glared at Tommy, a blue colour faintly visible on his cheeks. 

“No, I'm not...I'm not!” 

Tommy's smirk only grew. “Oh yeah? Prove it! We'll see who's fastest...Hey Siri.” 

Wilbur quickly moved to the computer as the bubble again showed up on the phone. 

“What is the capital of Nova Scotia?” 

“The capital of Nova S--” “Halifax!!! Its Halifax!” The robotic voice was interrupted by Wilburs own excited one. 

Tommy nodded and the ghost cheered 

“What is 50,000 + 348/27” 

“Uh its--” “50,000 + 348/27 is approximately 50,012.8889” 

“One point for Siri!” Tommy giggled at Wilbur's annoyed expression. “Ok, one last question. How many subscribers does Tommyinnit have on YouTube?” 

“Here's what I found” A screen popped up on the phone at the same time Wilbur spoke up. “6.6 Millon!” 

Tommy hummed in thought, “Since you gave me an actual answer...You win Wilbur!” 

In response, his image brightened as he clapped his hands, and suddenly he was on Tommy's phone, forcefully shoving the bubble away again. “Suck it, Siri!” 

“Hey, Wilbur…” 

The ghost looked up at Tommy, head tilted in question. 

“Want to see what other things you can beat?” Wilbur nodded excitedly and Tommy quickly grabbed the phone, bolting out of the room. 

That's how Phil found himself in the kitchen, explosions and shouts originally catching his attention and dragging him towards the sound. 

“What are you guys doing?!” 

Tommy whipped around and looked to the new occupant. “We're seeing if Wilbur can beat a toaster!” He pointed to the empty space above him. “So far Wilbur wins in speed and style points, but the toaster wins in quality.” 

He tossed a piece of bread in the air and twin explosions surrounded it before it flopped to the ground, slightly burnt and uneven but toasted nonetheless. 

Phil’s eyebrows raised in surprise. So Wilbur was not only hauntless at the moment, he was using it to toast bread….what? 

“Ok then... uh have fun boys.” He quickly left the room and the laughter resumed, he'd have to buy more bread tomorrow wouldn't he? 

Plopping down into his office chair, he pulled out his phone with a sigh. He was curious about how Wilbur gained his powers, but at the same time, he knew powered spectres usually meant defensive ones. Their abilities were related to something, after all, usually death, and it was clear Wilbur wasn't open to sharing.

Phil opened up a new tab, he didn't need to ask him, there were other ways to get info. 

He started typing ‘Wilbur Soot’. 

The far off laughter suddenly stopped. 

Phil found a couple of links right away, one labelled “Accidental disaster, 1 killed, 2 in critical condition” standing out. 

He clicked on it and got about a sentence in before the spectre himself popped up on his screen, looking incredibly displeased. “What are you doing Philza?” 

Phil swallowed nervously “Will, I'm just curious--” 

Wilburs form flickered strongly and he spoke, cutting Phil off. “You're curious...You think that gives you the right to intrude into something like this??” He appeared to hit the screen in anger, surprisingly, an audible clink sound could be heard. “I thought it was quite clear I didn't want this shared, I thought it would be quite clear that It wasn't your business to know!!” 

Phil picked at his phone case, not sure how he could respond. “I--” 

“What made you think that you could go behind my back...That you could--” The ghost stuttered, struggling to finish his bout. “That you could betray my trust like that!!” 

“Wilbur.” 

“Stop.” The phone felt hot. 

“Wilbur, you can't just--”

“Stop! Stop!” Sparks started jumping from the screen 

“I--” 

“I don't want to hear it!!” With a final shout, the screen sputtered before going black. 

Phils concern only grew when the house lights flickered before slowly powering on again. 

“Boys?” He called out. 

Techno soon walked in, followed by Tommy. Both of them had puzzled looks. 

“Is Wilbur with any of you?” They both shook their heads. 

“He suddenly got all serious and left. I thought he was with you?” 

Phil pinched the bridge of his nose. “He was...I fucked up.” 

Tommy glared suspiciously and Techno questioned him “What did you do?” 

“I uh…” 

“You tried to figure out his death again didn't you?” Tommy crossed his arms and Phil dropped his head in defeat. 

“Why can't you just leave it alone?! He was finally starting to trust us!” 

Phil tiredly rubbed at his eyes, he knew he should leave it, but he hated the thought of not knowing something, especially something so important. “I'm sorry ok? I shouldn't have done it. It's just- Aren't you interested?” 

Techno put his hand on Tommy's shoulder, “Let's go look for him, hm?” The younger nodded sadly and walked out the door, mumbling about Wilburs favourite hiding spots. 

Techno sent a look Philza's way, a silent invitation to join clear in his eyes. 

The older man nodded and got up before swiftly following the other two. He hoped he hadn't just shattered all that they built over the past few months. 

It was hard to gain a spectre's trust, and easy to lose it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada, Ghostie boi is missing, what will he do?


	6. Fights lead to family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno, Philza, and Tommy go searching for their runaway ghost, and come across a dangerous spectre threatening their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter enjoyyyyyy

A detailed and slow search showed the spectre had in fact left the house. That, or he was invisible and giving them the silent treatment. Tommy argued that they had to start looking outside, but Phil and Techno shot the idea down when the sun started to set. “We will continue looking tomorrow first thing in the morning, I promise.” 

The whole house was woken up exactly at 5:30 am as the youngest burst into their rooms, reminding them of their promise, so the trio packed their day bags and set out into town early. 

They peeked around every corner, and checked the busy areas, the quiet areas, and even all the buildings that had electronics. Tommy refused to leave any stone unturned, and forced the two older men to call out and search along with him...until night started to approach yet again. 

“Tommy it's not safe at night, we can look again tomorrow.” Techno tried to bargain. 

“Wilby!! Where are you?” He ignored Techno and continued walking, calling out often. 

“Tommy!” Phil shouted “He doesn't want to be found today. Let's come back another time.” 

The boy paused and looked to his shoes before whipping around to Phil, wet eyes and anger colouring his face. “This is your fault Phil!! We wouldn't be here if you weren't an ass to him! W--Wilbur would be home!!” 

Phil sighed, he supposed he deserved it. “Toms…” He looked to the quickly darkening sky. “One more hour ok?” 

In response the boy turned around silently and stormed forwards, continuing to snoop around and call out to the ghost. 

Their hope started to falter when 40 minutes past with no results, Tommy’s calls got shaky and Techno's efforts lessened. 

During the last 5 minutes, Phil's phone rang. He looked at the other two apologetically before swiping the screen. “Hello?” A panicked voice reached his ears. “Niki? Slow down, what's wrong?” 

Phil was hanging up and running down the street in seconds, he called out to the others who confusedly followed him. “Niki's got a spectre at her bakery, she needs help.” 

Techno's face hardened as he matched pace with Phil. Tommy sped up to meet them, worry on his face. “Is...Is it Will?” 

The oldest shook his head and frowned. “No. Level H.” 

Tommy nearly stumbled in surprise, those were both rare and dangerous. “Who?” 

“Fundy.” 

It wasn't long before they turned the corner and saw the ginger swing a bat at the display window, the glass fracturing and falling to the ground, some landing on the pastries and coating them in a sparkle while others crunched under the man's feet. 

Phil quickly took control of the situation “Techno! Grab Fundy and restrain him! Tommy! Find Niki and get her out!”

The two nodded, Techno running up and wrapping his arms around the possessed as Tommy hopped through the now destroyed window. 

Fundy struggled and growled, swaying his body side to side as he yanked his arms forwards in an attempt to break through. Techno simply grunted and held him steady. 

Phil scrambled for his bag and grabbed a small water bomb before throwing it at the spectre, it splashed at its legs and the struggle increased as it yelped out in pain. “Let him go, or the next one will be going straight to your heart.” 

The spectre simply laughed before a voice echoed out, it sounded distorted and very much not like Fundy “You kill me, he dies too. It's clear you have an attachment...are you really going to risk it?” 

Phil kept his cold expression and threw another one, this time hitting the hip. 

Fundy's head flinched to the side and he buried his teeth into the arm holding him, Techno hissed and his grip loosened, allowing the man to wriggle free and run into the bakery, fox like giggles fading the further he went.

“Fucker bit me!” Phil grabbed at Techno's arm and inspected the wound, seeing it wasn't bad he simply poured some water over it before wrapping it in some emergency bandage. It wasn't the best but they could do better when they were done, Techno wouldn't die and Tommy needed help. He paused in realization, Tommy! 

With a curse the two followed him into the bakery, they entered just in time to catch sight of Tommy crouching protectively in front of Niki, both had their head bowed to the side with their eyes shut as the spectre stood above them, bat raised above his head as he snickered and started to swing downwards. 

“Tommy!!!” Techno and Phil's shout of fear rang out simultaneously as they dashed forwards, they knew they realistically wouldn't make it in time, but it didn't mean they'd just sit by and watch. 

A dull thwack was heard, and everyone gasped in surprise as the bat was stopped midair, stopped by a marble rolling pin seemingly floating in front of the spectre. 

Fundy pushed against it but it didn't budge, his face reddened with anger. “Why?...Why do you protect those who scorn us? Those that isolate us? Those that hunt us? Those that betray us? You abandon your own kind, for humans?!” 

The rolling pin trembled slightly. “I--I care for them.” A very familiar voice filled the room and the three hunters brightened in excitement briefly before they refocused on the situation at hand. 

Fundy spat out a laugh “Pathetic, They don't care a--” He was cut off as the light bulbs above popped and burst as bolts of electricity shot towards him, swiftly sending him to the ground. 

His eyes fluttered as he groaned “Niki?” 

Phil and Techno saw the opportunity at the same time and threw bomb after bomb to the space where Fundy lay. They winced when Wilbur dropped the pin with a whimper when some water hit him, but their attention was drawn to the other spectre, who was screeching and writhing on the ground, their form visible from the smoke surrounding them. 

Tommy hopped Wilbur was looking the other way, but had no way to tell. 

When the noise and smoke subsided, a collective sigh was released. 

Niki held a dizzy and weak Fundy against her as she smiled towards the trio. “Thank you guys so much, and thanks to your ghost friend too.” 

The till beside her opened with a chime and the screen scrolled by, green pixel text reading out ‘I'm Wilbur! Nice to Meet you Niki, Fundy.’ with a small pixelated ghost waving, smile on his face. 

She giggled at the greeting. “Nice to meet you too Will.” 

The group, minus Fundy who was sleeping in the staff room, worked on sweeping away the mess of glass and debris, before they departed with hugs of goodbyes and promises to check in at a later date. 

As they got to the door leading home, Phil slowed to a stop. “Techno, Tommy, you two go ahead. Wilbur stay here please.” 

Tommy looked concerned, but was tugged inside by Techno, that didn't mean he left without a warning glare to Phil though. 

When the door shut Phil looked to his phone, which was blank. “Wilbur?” 

“Yes?” Oh. He was there, why wasn't he in a haunt? 

“Can you come here please?” He tapped his screen. “I can't see you.” 

“I--No.” 

“Will. Please.” He looked around the air, wishing he could see the other. 

A sad sigh was audible and his phone lit up, Phil nearly dropped it at the sight. The spectre’s side looked burnt as parts of his arm and side were melting rapidly and dripping blue before it suddenly regenerated, digital steam rising up. The cycle repeated over and over. “Will. Did the water do this?” 

He nodded tiredly. “Its ok though...I'll recover. Just need rest.” 

Phil apologized profusely, “Phil why did you want me to stay out here with you?” 

“Wilbur. I'm sorry.” Wilbur looked surprised and he continued. “I shouldn't have pried into your life like that, it's your business and it's up to you whether it's private or not. It was wrong of me to ask, it was wrong of me to go behind your back. I'm sorry mate, I'll never do it again. Promise.” 

The ghost's jaw opened and closed, “Phil…” He smiled warmly “Thank you Phil, and I'm sorry for running out.” 

Phil huffed out a laugh “That's alright mate, I deserved it. Glad you're ok, and thank you for your help today. You saved our lives.” 

Blue lightly spread across Wilbur's face at the praise, he coughed in embarrassment, mumbling softly about how it was ‘no problem’

“Can we go inside now?” 

Phil nodded with a bright grin and the two walked inside. 

Wilbur was bombarded with happy shouts and near monotone greetings, he felt at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! Fundy & Niki were never planned to be included :)


	7. ARG??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur gets bored sitting silently to the side on streams, so he starts to tease chat.   
> Chat thinks the SBI are doing some sort of ARG.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

When Wilbur was fully recovered, the spectre took his normal place in the second monitor whenever someone was streaming. He couldn't talk lest chat hear him, so instead he took to talking in the Twitch chat under the name ‘Ghostbur’, something Tommy came up with. 

Most of the time he was fine chatting along with the viewers and making Phil, Tommy, and Techno laugh with his comments but sometimes...it got dull. So Wilbur decided to have his own fun.

The first time it happened, he was in Phil's stream. It wasn't hard for him to do, he had control over the computer after all. When Phil got up from the stream for a few minutes, Wilbur started moving his Minecraft character and began digging in the dirt. 

It wasn't much but by the time he was done holes in the ground showed dots and dashes spelling out the Morse code equivalent of ‘hello?’ 

Chat went wild when the character started moving on its own, comments like ‘Is someone below the camera??’ and ‘Cursed keyboard’ flew by. When the character started digging chat was confused, until a couple clued in that it was a code then messages flew by even faster, some started decoding while others begged for the answer. 

Then, chat figured out what it said, and the screen was filled with hellos and question marks, even a few saying things like ‘arg? arg pog?’ 

Wilbur grinned at the chaos he caused, and had to mute Phil's mic before he actually started laughing. 

Then Phil came back, looked at the chat, looked at his monitors, looked at the chat, then continued on without acknowledging anything was off. Chat continued to spam about the message until Phil eventually ended the stream. 

The second time it happened was with Technoblade. He was doing a Q&A, Wilbur silently by his side. It was going relatively normal until a donation came through asking about if he was the one behind Phil's haunted keyboard. “Haunted keyboard? What? Chat--” Techno's mic and picture cut out, the stream still active on a black screen. Messages came in asking if he crashed, but stopped when quiet guitar music came through the mic, and text popped up on the screen reading out ‘Hello again chat. ;)’ 

As soon as it turned off, the audio and picture came back. “...So yeah chat, that's that.” 

Techno's chat blew up, and nearly crashed from all the incoming messages. He ignored all questions about what just happened and acted like nothing changed, before ending the stream. 

Wilbur couldn't help the giggles that escaped him at Techno's tired sigh. 

The third time it happened, was on Tommy's stream. This time Wilbur mentioned what was happening beforehand, he didn't want to cause panic in the household after all. Tommy was easy to convince, and they were both excited. 

The youngest was playing some rust and when Wilbur gave him the signal he was ready, he cut off his gameplay, instead showing a white screen. 

Chat, now knowing this meant something was happening, started spamming their predictions and excitement. Tommy had to muffle his reaction to chat as Wilbur grinned at the messages. 

“Have you missed me?” he whispered into the mic. 

Wilbur quickly muted the mic after the message, and he and Tommy both burst into laughter. “Wilbur look at chat!!” Tommy leaned into the screen and started to read off messages. 

“Whos that?!” 

“What the fuck??” 

“SBI ARG?!” 

“Mom come pick me up I'm scared” 

“Tommy?! What's going on?!” 

Hashtags and emotes were also floating around the mix, it was all going by so fast the two struggled to even read the messages. 

Wilbur ended the stream with a small flash of a message saying ‘Goodbye, until next time chat’ with a little hand saluting beside it. 

Tommy quickly opened twitter, already seeing posts about the past streams and most recent one, threads attempting to connect the three. It seemed even their discord servers were being filled up with theories and people freaking out. 

He and Wilbur put their hand to the computer screen in a mimic of a high five. 

Over the next few weeks, Wilbur kept making small appearances and sending little tidbits of code, but it wasn't long before the group collectively decided that enough was enough and they should reveal that it was not an ARG, chat was going a bit overboard. 

Their social medias have not slowed down in the slightest since the first set of appearances and it was getting a bit tiring, although it was fun while it lasted. 

They decided to do one stream, all of them on it together. No games, just a chatting stream. The viewer number skyrocketed as soon as it began, comments flooding the screen, and as expected plenty were about the supposed ARG. 

“Hey chat” Phil started, “So I suppose you all know about the odd things happening over our streams. Well we're here to talk about that!” 

Techno spoke up next. “Calm down, it's not an ARG, there are no secrets to find or plot to uncover.” Chat slowed down, all the theories suddenly stopping, instead confusion took its place. 

Tommy smiled at the camera “It was just one of our mod friends having some fun!!” Wilbur, was not a mod, but he did have the role so it was a believable story. “Ghostbur!” 

A ping of someone joining the call was heard and Wilbur's voice came through. He was nervous, but there was no way chat would know he was dead. They didn't know his name, so there would be no searching him up, and his ‘name’ Ghostbur just seemed like a fun Twitch username. “Hi chat!” 

In response, plenty of positive comments were sent, all happy to meet this new person. Many viewers even expressed the want to see him again in future streams!

They talked a bit more with their viewers before they all said their goodbyes and ended stream. 

“Wilbur?” Tommy looked over to the spectre, eyes bright with excitement “Does this make you a SBI streamer now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp Wilbur isn't completely a secret now is he?


	8. Testing 1, 2, 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Phil put Wilbur's powers to the test!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Sorry this chapter is so small, I just had the idea stuck in my head but It didn't mix with others, I hope you still enjoy it!

“Wilbur!! I'm late for school!!!” Tommy tossed a piece of bread in the general direction of the tv, it stopped midair as small explosions surrounded it, then a cooked piece of toast was tossed back. “Thank you!!” and he ran out the door, slamming it shut behind him. 

“I can't believe you use your powers to cook toast, there are so many more possibilities.” Techno gestured at the ghost, who shrugged in response. “Like what?” 

That's how the tests started off, first was size control over explosions. 

Wilbur began with a small spark, nearly useless. The size kept increasing, at one point Techno had to grab a fire extinguisher when the kitchen curtains caught fire. 

When the explosions reached the size of Technoblade himself, Phil stepped in and put a stop to it. “Boys, Let's not burn down the house. Why don't you have fun with one of the less destructive powers?” 

So they move onto water, Wilbur doesn't do much, he still very much hates the power.   
He forms the water into shapes and pictures, he makes a whale swim around the room before it splits off into little birds that fly around and finally merges together into a sheep that jumps into a glass, filling it up with now still water. 

They applaud the small show before moving on to electricity.

Wilbur took this as an excuse to repeatedly shock both Phil and Techno, claiming it was ‘for science’ 

“What all can you possess?” Turned out, he could possess anything that had electricity, whether he could do anything functional was debatable. 

He possessed an electric kettle but the most he could do was turn it on, he possessed the lights and had some fun flicking them off and on, and possessing a fan nearly took off Phils head when he overworked it so much a blade went flying. They decided to stop testing the haunts at that. 

“Can you take power from things you're not in?” That was a good question, Wilburs never tried it before. 

He tries first to grab it from the lights, it almost feels like grabbing at a slippery tube toy, he has a solid grip then it's gone. Eventually, he manages to figure it out, and the lights do go out, the room is dark except for what looks like a glowing ball of lighting sitting mid-air. 

Wilbur is holding it, and it feels odd. It doesn't hurt, it's warm and slightly prickly. He focuses on grabbing more, this time from various appliances, and he can feel the power redirect, instead of feeding into the devices it goes directly to him. 

It makes him feel energized, almost alive even. He takes more. 

Distantly there's someone shouting, Wilbur comes back to himself and realizes it's his name. Snapping his eyes open he looks and sees Phil and Techno beginning to panic, they shout at him to let go, and he tries. It doesn't work, it's like he's been forced into a current and can't escape.

He looks down, the light is bolting up and down his arms, almost swallowing him. It surrounds parts of his incorporeal form, framing what is usually invisible. He looks at the other two, and they make direct eye contact. 

He tries again and rips his hands away from the power, it burns but it works. 

The light shoots away from him and back to where he took it. The lights power on, and appliances roar to life. Techno and Phil scramble to turn them off as Wilbur calms himself, the drastic energy difference leaving him trembling. 

“Wilbur?” Phil was looking around the room “We can't see you, are you ok?”

He tried to speak, but nothing could be heard.  
“Wilbur??” Even Techno seemed worried. 

The spectre stepped forwards and tapped Technos's hand, who flinched in surprise, causing Phil to look over “Will?” 

Wilbur went behind the older man, grabbed him from under the arms, and floated up. Phil made a sound of surprise before laughing. 

When Tommy comes home, Tubbo in tow, they see Phil floating seemingly flying around the house, his laughter mixing in with that of Technos and Wilbur's own quiet giggles. 

“The fuck?” Tommy mutters, at the same time Tubbo excitedly shouts “Can I have a turn??”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!! Thank youuuu!


End file.
